Snowed In
by doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown
Summary: Sam and Dean join a group of hikers as they venture into the merciless mountains of Colorado in search of a treacherous bigfoot. The job seems like a simple one, until the bigfoot injures one of the brothers and the group of hikers get snowed in a tiny ho
1. New Gig

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or its characters, sadly, lol

Summary: Sam and Dean join a group of hikers as they venture into the merciless mountains of Colorado in search of a treacherous big-foot. The job seems like a simple one, until the big-foot injures one of the brothers and the group of hikers get snowed in a tiny house at the summit of the mountain, a house with no electricity, heat, or anyway to contact someone for help.

First fanfic, be gentle!

Opening scene:

The Implanta driving down a road that goes through thick woods. We are in Colorado and it is night time. There is snow everywhere and you can tell it is cold.

Inside the Implanta. Sam is driving, Dean is sleeping. Both have dark circles under their eyes. Sam is obviously exhausted and his head starts to bob as he nods off. His hands start to slip off the steering wheel, but the car goes over a bump and he is up and alert again. He shaking himself awake when he sees a large brown mass jump on to the road ahead of them, blocking there way. It is about ten feet tall and as wide as the lane itself.

Sam slams on the breaks and yells, but it is icy out and the car slips and slides why Sam tries madly to keep it on the road. Dean, wide awake by now, curses and yells. At the last possible second the large furry animal jumps out of the way of the car. Finally, Sam gets the car under control and pulls it to the side of the road, letting his and Dean's fear slowly ebb away. After ten minutes of sheer silence ticked past, Sam spoke.

"Maybe we should pull over for the night."

Dean let out a small, harsh laugh at how obvious his brother's statement was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, word of advice: don't slam on your brakes when you are going 75 mph on top of a road as slick as Elvis' hair." Dean said inspecting his brake pads and seeing that they had big black marks on them from the sudden stop.

(ok, cheesy line, I know, sorry)

"Well, it was either that or slam into frosty." When Dean's face didn't soften, Sam continued. "Look, I'm sorry I messed up your breaks, I really didn't mean to."

Dean looked over at his baby brother. He had the same face on that he did when he was younger and had done something to upset Dean. It was a sincere look, with a slight bit of guilt. Immediately, Dean forgave his little brother, any anger that he had felt towards his brother mere seconds ago had evaporated.

"_Just be happy Sammy's ok,"_ a little voice inside Dean's head said.

"Whatever, I can get new brake pads. But you're paying for half of it."

Sam smirked, relived that his brother wasn't mad at him. "What do you think that thing was?"

"Either a big-foot or a yeti, big-foot most likely."

Sam's ears perked up at this and the hair on the back of his next. Big-foots were dangerous. They were strong, fast, and amazing hunters. "So… are we going to go after it?"

"Umm… duh…" Dean was surprised by Sam's question. He looked over at his little brother and could see the fear in his eyes. "You ok, Sammy?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just… aren't big-foots really dangerous?"

"Not if you know how to deal with it. Salt gun shot to the heart should do the job." Sam still looked unsure, but Dean was tired and he didn't want deal with that right now.

"Come on, let's go to find a motel. We'll do some research in the morning and go out and look for it," Dean said taking one final look at his car.

"Ok." Sam shrugged, but he still had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke to that sound of his brother's fingers lightly pitter-pattering on the keys of his laptop. He sat up and looked at his little brother, what he saw did not please him. Sam was leaning back against the back of the bed. His body had a sluggish, exhausted look to it. His arms were limp and only his fingers moved. But his eyes, his eyes were different. They had a frantic, feverish look to them, and it appeared he hadn't shut them for weeks.

"Hey, Sammy. Get any sleep last night?"

"Umm… no." Sam decided not to lie to his brother. He didn't have enough energy to argue.

"Sam, this isn't good. You need to get some sleep or your body is going to shut down on you."

"Dean, I'm fine, I promise. But, that isn't important right now. Look what I found. Strange sightings and deaths in the last couple of months. All the bodies were found tattered, left in a bloody mess. 3 bodies found at the same time every month. The police are calling them grizzly attacks, but I think our giant friend has something to do with it."

"Looks like it is that time of the month for the big-foot. They sure do get cranky."

"Another weird thing is that they are found in the same place every time. Uh oh, yeah, we got a small problem," Sam said scanning the articles.

"What, what's wrong?"

"The bodies are always found at the summit of Mount Elbert."

"And that is a problem because…"

"Because the summit is at 14,433 feet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Team

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean comes out of a bathroom and looks at himself in disgust because he is a huge, puffy jacket and even bigger pants. But Sam came from around the corner and looked even worse, instantly bringing a smile to Dean's face

"Haha, you look like a chubby 4 year old," Dean said laughing at his brother in his winter jacket and snow pants.

"You don't look much better yourself. We have to go get new stuff; there is no way we can climb in these."

"I don't understand why we can't just go in some thick jeans and a sweater."

"Dean, temperatures up there can dip beneath 0, and they are definitely below freezing.

"Fiiinne," Dean sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean walk into a small wooden building with the sign "Walk up the mountain, join the expedition, sign up today!" in the front yard. They are already in there cool winter climbing outfits

They walk up to the desk.

"Hello, we're here to sign up for the expedition. I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam."

"Oh, I'm sorry, boys. The only group that is going up on the mountain today are researchers," said the peppy little man behind the counter.

"Oh, sir, please. My brother and I are only here for today. We're researchers also, working on the case of the mysterious deaths," said Dean, thinking fast.

"In that case, you know that today is the day that the attacks usually happen on. If you are willing to take that chance, and our mountaineers agree to bring you along, then you can join the expedition," the man said and he looked over at the mountaineers and they nodded.

"Great, thank you! When do we leave?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Well, right now of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Grayson Mart, leader of this expedition. I only have one major rule: the team sticks together, no matter what. What are your names?" said a large man with broad shoulders, but a warming smile. He appeared to be about 27, with blonde hair and shinning white teeth.

"I'm Sam, this is my older brother Dean."

"Sam, Dean, including you there are 6 explorers. The other members are Hilary Graham, Josh Harding, and Annie Twoghig. They are all intermediate climbers, and I am an expert. What is your rank?"

"Well, we have never really-" Sam started.

"Intermediate." Dean cut him off.

"Good, good, so we are all on the same level. Do you have all your gear?"

"Actually, we were hoping that we could borrow some."

"Oh, of course, no problem."

Grayson turned around and grabbed two huge bags. "You can get changed in the bathroom," he said as he handed each of them a 50 pound bag.

Sam and Dean shot each other glances but reluctantly went into the bathrooms and changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, I'm Dean," he said holding out his hand to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Hilary," she said taking his hand and shaking it. She had medium length, brunette hair and dark, twinkling brown eyes. Her face was perfect, as was her body. Dean couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What a lovely name," Dean said, almost drooling at the sight of her.

"I'm Sam," the younger brother said as he, too, held out his hand. Hilary turned away from Dean and looked at his little brother.

"Nice to meet both of you." She smiled and Dean immediately fell in love.

But his open mouth slammed shut as an enormous, middle aged lady took the place of Hilary.

"Name's Annie," she sneered as she shuck their hands.

"And I'm Josh," said the final climber as he shuck their hands, too.

"Good, now that we are all acquainted, we can get this show on the road," Grayson said, grabbing his bag of supplies.

The rest of the group walk out, but Sam and Dean hang back.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Sam, "These people could get hurt."

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Sam. These people are going up that mountain whether we are with them or not, and, personally, I would feel better if we are with them.

"Yeah, so would I, but, still, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, Sammy. I won't let anything get you," Dean said, playfully punching Sam's shoulder and then walking out after the group.

"Sam, for the last time Dean, it's SAM, SAAAMMM!" Despite his annoyance towards his brother, Sam felt comfort in his words as he, Sam, followed his protective older brother out the doors and into the dangers that lay ahead.

(Sorry if the whole beginning was sucky, I was like really sick when I wrote it)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Truth

"So how long have you two been studying this case?" Grayson asked the boys. They had been hiking for about an hour now.

"Ahh, for a couple of months now, a little after the first attack," lied Dean.

"So you know how the deaths happen? A climbing group would go up the mountain about this time every month. The next day their screams would be heard all the way at the bottom of the mountain, and by the time anyone reached them they would be dead."

"Uhh, yeah, yeah, we know," Sam lied too, but didn't seem nearly as convincing as his brother.

"So how old are you boys?" Hilary asked, making the elder Winchester falter for a second.

"23," "27," they said at the same time. Hilary just laughed and continued on.

"Well, I'm almost 27. How old are you?" Dean said walking up besides her on the right.

"25." Dean sighed with lust. Hilary just laughed again. "And engaged," she added.

"Damn it," Dean muttered with a down-trodden face while Sam snickered behind them.

"I'm 37," said fat Annie, "So don't you boys go getting any ideas, your much too young for me."

At this, both of the Winchester's faces cringed with disgust and Dean gagged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, come 'mere for a second," Dean said, slightly out of breath.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Sam said quietly.

"How long is this damn hike? My feet, hands and ass are freezing," Dean said, rubbing his hands together.

"We're only half way there, you baby," Sam said laughing, "I saw that run in that you had with Hilary. 'And engaged.' You should have seen your face man. I was laughing so hard."

"Hey," Dean said lightly pushing his younger brother, "I wouldn't be talking. She didn't even look at you."

"Aww, shut-" Sam suddenly stopped in his tracks and grabbed his head, groaning.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean said, his features slightly edged with worry.

"Yeah, I just got this headache, it came out of now where, and it…" Sam didn't finish his sentence. Instead he began fall face down into the snow. Dean, quickly snapping into big brother mode, caught his slightly larger younger brother and laid him down in the snow.

"Sammy, hey, Sammy, wake up," Dean said, lightly slapping his brother's face and fighting off panic, "You gotta wake up, Sammy. Come on, Sam! Wake up!"

"Help, you guys, help!" Dean yelled at the other members.

"What happened?" Grayson said yelling over.

"I don't know, he just passed out," Dean said trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

As soon as the rest of the group members reached Sam's side, a horrific roar sounded in the distance.

At that exact moment, Sam's eyes flung open.

"It's here," he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean turned back to his brother when he heard his slightly strain voice. "Sammy, you ok? What happened?"

With the help of Dean and Josh, Sam sat up blinking rapidly and looking around a little dazed, but worried.

"I'm fine, but Dean, the big fo- the thing is here, or it will be soon."

"Are you sure? I mean did you… have a… you know?" Dean said, never taking his hawk like eyes from his little brother, still in big brother mode.

"Yeah, yeah I did. We have to move, now."

"Come on, you heard him, let's go," Dean said while trying to help Sam up.

"Dean, you brother just passed out cold. We have to get him down the mountain and to a medical station to see if he is alright," Josh said, gently holding Sam down.

"No, no, no, I'm fine, I swear, but we **have **to get out of here," Sam said fighting Josh's strong hold, "If we go back down the mountain now, it will check us for sure. That is the first place it will look."

"What, what are you talking about? What will look?" Annie said, now worried.

"There is no time to explain now, you have to trust us. Please, we know what we are doing," Dean said pleading.

Silently, the group all looked at each other, and then at Grayson. He just nodded his head and they were on their way up the mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of explaining, Dean finally let his weary voice rest. He looked at the group to see the effect of telling them his and Sam's whole life story.

All he got were wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"You on pot, aren't you?" Annie said first.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and let out a small chuckle. "No."

"Look, I know how this sounds, but you really need to trust us right now," Sam said desperately.

Hilary looked at Sam deeply in the eyes, as if trying to read him. "I trust you."

"I do, too. I have no idea why, but I do," Josh said slightly shaking his head but smiling, too.

"As do I. You part of the team, and I always trust the team," Grayson added.

"Well, I don't! Look at them, we don't even know them!" Annie screeched.

"Exactly, look into their eyes, Annie. They aren't trying to hurt us, they are trying to help," Hilary pleaded.

Annie walked over to Dean and stared into his hazel eyes. Trying to make the situation better, Dean smiled uncomfortably. It didn't help.

With a look of disgust and rage on her face, Annie slapped Dean across the face.

"AHH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Dean yelled, holding his reddening cheek.

"I saw that look in your eyes, you were flirting with me!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Sorry to break up this happy meeting, but, Grayson, we have a problem," said Josh, looking at one of the many piece of electrical equipment the group had with them.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked his brother, laughing. Dean shot him daggers, which only sent the younger Winchester into hysterics.

But it was quickly stopped when they heard, "A storm? What kind of storm? I just checked the radar this morning."

"It's a huge one. I think it may be a blizzard," Josh said as everybody crowded around them.

"How fast is it coming at us?" asked Grayson.

"It should be here in about an hour," said Josh, looking scared. Dean just then realized how young this kid was. He was younger than Sam, probably around 20.

"Then we have to get back to base camp," Annie said.

"No we can't," said Hilary, "We'll get slaughtered. How far are we from the summit?"

"About an hour and an hour to two hours."

"Then we have to go up. There is a small shelter up there. Nothing special, though, no heat, no electricity. There is running water, but it is bound to be freezing," said Grayson, his mind already made up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Attacked

**Disclaimer: (do I need to put one of these on each chapter?) I already told you I don't own them, now stop rubbing it in my face! lol**

**Thanks for the reviews! I feel so loved! Lol.**

**Ghostwriter: Thanks for being my first comment!**

**Spectral Scribe: Yes, this is my first fanfic, EVER, and thank you for you advice, I will definitely keep that in mind. writes down on note pad no side notes, check!**

**Warrior in the shadow and KatieMalfoy19: Read below the story.**

**Ashlyns, Gator-Girl, Moonfairyhime, Nate and Jake, Kich, and NobdyPtClr: Thank you for the complements, really boosted my confidence lol. **

**Hope you like the chapter! **

When the snow finally did start falling, it was light and fluffy. But they all knew that it wouldn't stay that way. Soon, the snow would be falling so hard, they wouldn't be able to see three feet in front of them.

Dean looked over at his brother and realized he had an odd face on.

"Hey Sam, you want to tell me what's up?"

"What? No, Dean, nothing's wrong."

"That is what you always say, Sammy, and then you go and get your ass kicked or something. And then not to mention that _I_ have to go save it afterwards. So, tell me what is wrong."

"Dean, it's nothing, I swear."

"This has something to do with that freaky premonition that you had before. I've never seen you in so much pain with one of those. Are you dreaming that you're going to get hurt, cause you have to tell me if you are, Sam. We, _I_ can't let that happen."

"Dean, I swear, I'm-"

"Ahh," Sam said grabbing his head in pain and falling into a sitting position on the ground. He looked up at his brother and gasped, "It's coming, Dean. Again."

For a fleeting second, Dean looked scared, but then he was in big brother mode.

"Come on, Sammy. You gotta stay awake, you have to stay awake Sam!" Dean said shaking his brother.

"Dean… it hurts… so…" Sam eyes were fluttering rapidly and shutting against his will.

"Sam! Sammy! SAM!" Dean yelled at the closed eyelids. They did not open.

Dean went crazy, he slapped Sam, shook him, kicked him, just trying to get him to wake up. When it seemed that all hope was lost, Sam snapped out of it.

"You ok, Sammy? You with me?"

"I'm with you, alright. Dean, stop doting over me and get the salt gun," said Sam getting to his feet.

"Damn it, Sam, what bag is it in!" said Dean, his eyes searching over the several gigantic packs.

Just then, the dreadful roar filled the air as the beast came sprinting at them on all fours, running like a monkey.

Annie and Hilary screamed and Josh paled. Sam ran in front of all of them, using his body as a shield.

"Sam!" Dean said throwing him an ax he had found.

Ax in hand, Sam charged at the gigantic monster.

When they finally reached each other, Sam stabbed it in the stomach and dodged a swipe at his head. The monster screamed out in pain. Sam swung again, hitting the ribs with great force, but this time he was rewarded with a beastly punch to the side. Sam flew ten feet through the air, landing painfully on a sharp rock, which cut into his side. But Sam didn't notice, he didn't have time. The monster was going after the rest of the crew, including his unarmed brother, who was currently screaming his name.

"_That so Dean, screaming my name because I got a scratch when he could be ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds."_ As soon as this thought entered his head, Sam was filled with love and then thought, _"But he doesn't have to worry about that, I won't let that happen."_

Sam got up and ran at the beast with his heart pounding, his side aching, his head spinning, and with a love that he had never felt before.

Sam reached its side right before it took a violent swing to his brother's head. Raising the ax, he drove it into the monsters thigh. While trying to dislodge the bloody tool, a gigantic hand swung around and grabbed him. It began squeezing Sam around the middle. Sam began to panic as he found he couldn't fill his lungs. The youngest Winchester choked and gagged, trying desperately to stay awake. But the darkness entering his eyes outnumbered him, and he let his eyes slide shut and his body go limp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy! Hold on," Dean screamed, still rummaging through the bags. But when he looked up, he saw his call was useless, for his brother hung lifelessly in the monster's hand.

"NO! SAMMY!" Dean dug though the bag harder than ever before, ignoring how his hands shook with fear.

"Dean! I've got it!" said Josh, pulling the sleet shot gun from one of the bags. He threw it to the eldest Winchester, who cocked it and quickly aimed it at the beast.

"_Please don't hit Sammy, please don't hit Sammy!"_ Dean inhaled a deep breath and fired. Dean knew it was way off from the heart, but he couldn't, no he _wouldn't_ put Sam in any more danger than he was already in, and a bullet to the heart would cut too close to Sam.

Instead it hit the monster's shoulder. A satisfied grin split across Dean's face at the monster cried in terrible pain. Yet, the smile quickly disintegrated as Sam was thrown to the ground and the big-foot ran away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warrior in the shadow and KatieMalfoy19: Sorry if you both wanted Dean to get hurt, but at least I ended the suspense, kind of.**


	5. I'm Fine

"_Air," _Sam's barely conscious mind gasped as the monster released him and he smacked onto the ground.

The younger man could feel his body throbbing, but all he concentrated on was the sweet, sweet flowing through his lips and down his aching throat.

Finally, when the pleasure of air seemed to become a natural thing again, Sam realized he was lying face down in the snow. _"We should fix that."_ Sam thought as he got ready to try and flip himself over. But Sam made the slightest move of his body and something close to agony shot thought him like a bullet. His eyes fluttered as he fought the temptation to lose conscious again. Finally the pain passed and Sam laid in the snow, unmoving.

Sam didn't know how long he was lying there, but it seemed like forever, even if it was only a couple of minutes. _"Where is Dean? Is he hurt? I have to save him!"_ Sam thought, but again when he tried to get up, he found himself fighting for his consciousness. _"Scratch that, he can save me, again, as always."_ Sam thought, slightly pouting that he had gotten hurt, _again._

About 2 minutes later, the sound of boots crunching was music to Sam's ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh of relief escaped Dean as he finally saw his brother's motionless form. He had been searching for 20 minutes, his heart pounding in his chest the whole time. But it was so hard to look for anything, for the quickening snow was causing a near white out.

"Sammy! Sammy, are you ok?" Dean said running. He knelt down next to his brother and carefully rolled him over.

"Never…better," Sam rasped. He was still in pain, but his body was beginning to numb and he didn't really notice.

"No, no your not, look at you," Dean said looking his brother up and down. He couldn't find any visual prove that his brother was hurt, but he could hear it in the way he was breathing and in the way he talked.

"Dean, is he ok!" Josh yelled running over to the brothers.

"I'm fine," Sam said, sitting up and biting his tongue to avoid gasping out in pain.

"You sure?" Josh said, kneeing down next to the brothers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Help me up," Sam said holding his arms out.

Dean, still unsure about his brother's health, helped him up anyway.

Sam held his breath as pain shot though his frozen body. He ignored it, for it was now impossible to see three feet ahead of them because of the snow and Sam knew if they spent too much time letting him rest, they would never get to the shelter. He had to convince the group that he was fine.

"No, Sammy, look at you, look you're shaking," said Dean sadly observing his brothers chattering teeth and knocking knees.

"I'm cold, what do you expect? Look, Josh's teeth are chattering, too," Sam lied. He knew it was probably from shock or blood lose, but they really needed to get out of here. Sam's head was throbbing and he just wanted to leave, so he pulled his arms away from the supporting hands and began to walk by himself towards Grayson, Annie, and Hilary, who were all running towards him. He held his breath every time he stepped on his right side in fear of winching, for it feel was holding a searing poker to his right flank.

Dean followed cautiously, prepared to catch his baby brother if he faltered. _"How could I let this happen to him! He told me he didn't want to go on this job, but I wouldn't listen. I said I could protect him, but I didn't."_ Dean thought, wishing he was the one hurt and not Sam. _"It's always been this way though, even when we were little. I could never protect him, well at least not from everything,"_ Dean looked up at his little brother and noticed he wasn't even limping or anything. _"Maybe I did this time."_ Dean thought smiling.

So, after the other's checked on Sam and were convinced he was ok, they continued up the mountain. No one even noticed the blood seeping though the wound on Sam's side or though the gash on the back of his head. No one, except Sam of course, who's world was becoming foggier with every step.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, this and last chapter have been really, really short. They would be longer, it is just I have major tests this week because it is the week before break, and I figured that you guys would rather have it short than have to wait.


	6. Left Foot, Right Foot

"_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."_

The moving feet in front of him kept Sam going in the right direction.

"_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."_

Nothing else mattered to him, not another thought occurred to him, just,

"_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."_

He didn't care about his throbbing side and head, hell, he could barely feel them.

"_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."_

He didn't care that except for a small line of visibility, his world was dark around the edges.

"_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."_

He didn't care that he had been moving for almost three hours without respite.

"_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."_

He didn't even care about the certain danger that surrounded him.

"_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."_

All his groggy mind could handle right now was lifting his damn left foot, putting it down in front of him, then taking his other damn foot and putting it in front of the other one.

"_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."_

It became his life, his goal, his purpose on this world, just to keep moving his frozen feet.

That is why he nearly ran into the large ass in front of him when it stopped at the sound of a voice saying, "I see it! I see it!" Josh's voice.

Slowly, very, very slowly, every thing came back to Sam's numb, exhausted mind.

"_I made it! I made it! I did it! Just a few more yards, and I'm home free!"_

Sam tried to continue the motion that he had come to know so well, that he was just performing mere seconds ago, but his leg felt like it weighed the weight of the world. He tried his other leg, but got the same results.

Suddenly Sam was mildly aware that he seemed to get shorter. He felt a small pain in his back as his knees landed with a thud on the ground. He watched his world disappear as his eyelids closed the curtains on him. Finally, his body completely shut down and he landed with a soft plop in the deep, cold, and oh so unforgiving snow. The white fluff pitter-pattered on his plump coat, covering the navy blue with white speckles.

And no one even noticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHORT, SHORT, SHORT, SHORT, SHOOOORRRRTTT! I know, I know, I know, but I just wanted to leave you guys at a really big cliff hanger because I don't know how much I am going to be able to write over break.

Why are you all looking at me like that, I'll be back I swear. grabs shield you know if you kill me, you will never know what happens!


	7. Injuries and Memories

Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. Thanks for the reviews. Someone mentioned it was very uncharacteristic that Dean did not notice Sam's injury. I reread it and I do agree that I was stretching the characters a bit, but I thought if I blamed it on exhaustion, then maybe I could get by. ;-)

I'm glad you liked that paragraph, kaewi, that took me awhile. Sorry about the cliché.

Well I just wanted to wish you all happy holidays and happy new year! Consider this my gift from me to you.

An exhausted sigh of relieve escaped Dean as he stepped into the little house. It had no heat, but it kept the bone-chilling wind out. Another thing that had helped to form the comforted sigh was the sight of several cushioned chairs. All Dean wanted to do was walk over and plop into to one of them.

And he started to, but then he saw a small TV. With a small chuckle, Dean turned around saying, "Hey, Sammy, looks like they got cable. Time for some Oprea."

A sudden chill slithered down Dean's spine as he realized something was wrong. He had only counted 4 other figures in the dim light. "Sammy?" Dean said spinning around.

Fear and panic spread though Dean like a wild fire as he realized his baby brother was not inside the shelter. "Sammy!"

"Where is Sammy! Sam, Sam is gone, Sam is missing! When was the last time anyone saw him?" Dean said turning to each of the climbers. As each one shuck their heads no, Dean became more and more anxious. His exhaustion gone, Dean sprinted out the front down, sheer terror driving him, pumping through his blood.

"SAMMY! SAM! WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed into the wind. "TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" he begged.

Dean squinted his eyes, searching the area like a hawk. Finally, he realized their foot/leg prints and followed them. Straining his eyes, Dean saw a figure in the distance. His heart almost broke through his chest as he saw that the figure was laying face down in the snow and not moving. He ran as best he could though the waist high snow, hearing the others following behind him.

Finally he reached the side of the lifeless form, took off his glove, and felt for a pulse. He held his breath the vain did not beat under his frozen fingers immediately, but let out a small sigh when it did.

Dean was about to roll his baby brother on to his back when he noticed a large dark spot on the navy blue jacket. Sure enough, when he touched the mysterious spot, it left a red residue on his fingers.

Dean let out a strangled cry as he realize how much blood was on the jacket. But his small cry turned into a sob when he saw yet another red splotch on the back of his brother hat.

Grayson and Josh reached his side and took in the situation. "Shit," Grayson mumbled as he saw what bad condition Sam was in.

"Dean," he said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "We have to get your brother into the shelter. We can help him there," Grayson added, sounding like he was talking to an injured animal. "Can you help us carry him?"

Dean just nodded, his eyes wide with horror and despair. He turned Sam over and grabbed him under the armpits. Josh and Grayson each took a leg.

The journey back to the shelter was excruciatingly long and exhausting. If it hadn't been his little brother who was hurt, Dean would have never made it. Finally they reached the small wooden door and brought the unconscious boy inside. They laid him on the chair closest to the fire Hilary had started.

Dean took off the funny looking hat that his brother was wearing and smiled with melancholy at the memory of Sam saying, "So… I really have to wear this?"

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at it now, covered in blood. He looked at the gash on the back of his little brothers head and winched as he saw how blood caked the brown hair was.

The brown hair that he used to ruffle when they were younger. The brown hair on top of the forehead he used to lay a damp towel against when his brother was sick with a fever. The little brother he used to hold when he had a nightmare.

Now that little brother was laying here with a gash in his head and a hole in his side, and Dean hadn't even seen it coming.

"Take off his jacket and let me see the damage," Hilary said, looking solemn, "I'm a doctor."

Dean did as he was told with a numbness surrounding him. What if he lost Sammy, his Sammy, that had always been there? He wouldn't be able to survive without him.

Who would he joke around with and pick on? Who would always be there, even if he was being a jerk? Whose ass would he have to save all the time? And who would save his? Who would he watch while they slept, just to make sure they weren't having a nightmare?

A silent tear ran down Dean's cheek, to depressed and exhausted to wipe it away.

He looked down at his hands and nearly gagged as he saw that there was a slice of skin missing from Sammy's side and that the wound was still bleeding. Then his eyes traveled to Sam's limp face.

His skin was pallid and sagging. His slightly parted lips had a sick tint of blue. Lines of dried blood stood out against the pale skin where the red liquid had trickled down his face. The face that Dean's eyes were on now was barely a shadow of the smiling face his brother had worn so well.

Finally Dean lost it. "SAMMY! Sammy! Please wake up, please!" he cried shaking the motionless form roughly. "Please, Sammy, please." The tears streamed down his face, dropping softly on to Sam's. "I can't do this with out you! Please, I am begging you, Sammy, please!"

Dean rested his head on his baby brothers rising and falling chest, sobs wrenching his body. He felt strong hand on his shoulder. "Dean, you're exhausted, you need to rest. Let us help Sam."

Dean tried to fight the hands that were pushing him into another chair, but he was too tired. His eyes closed themselves against his will and sleep overtook him.


	8. Snowed In

Another chapter!

Ghostwriter: Wow your fast, every time I post a new chapter, you're the first to comment on it, lol. Thank you!

Kaewi: Yup, I'm only 13, but 14 on Jan 12 (I consider the new supernatural episode and a gift from Sam and Dean to me, lol) Thank you for the wonderful compliment!

Adara-chan15: A week and a half! I try and write a lot so it will be waiting for you when you get back!

supernaturalfan0718: Here you go! Lol

KatieMalfoy19: Yup, np, it was my pleasure!

Nate and Jake: Thank you! Here you go.

Othravenslyr: Thanks! I love Dean protectiveness too! Lol that is why I write about it!

Mistro and Daquiri: Thank you! I will!

Moonfairyhime: Here, I hope I didn't keep you wait too long, lol

Ashlyns: thanks!

A/n: this is probably the only chapter that is going to be told from a view other than Sam or Dean, unless I really need to, like I did for this chapter. So if you guys don't like it, SORRY, I had no other choice, I had to get the information out somehow, lol.

"_Clam down, Gray, clam down,"_ the 28 year old expedition leader thought to himself, _"Clam Down! CLAM DOWN! How the HELL am I suppose to clam down!"_

He was right, no one could calm down in a situation like this, even if they were an expedition leader and trained to deal with stress.

Two of his members were unconscious, or close to it. Dean had been so drained, he was asleep before he even hit the chair he was now curled up on. And Sam, as much as Grayson hated to admit, was barely clinging on to life.

"Sam!" Dean mumbled in his sleep. "Sammy, wamkemmumpp" he slurred. He turned fitfully in his bed.

Grayson smiled grimly as he saw how much the brothers cared for each other. He had a little brother, too, so he could understand Dean. He walked over to the sleeping man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shhhh, it's ok. Sam will be ok." Dean, thinking it was his brother, smiled and mumbled, "Night, Sammy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a mere fifteen minutes since they had brought the boy inside, but Grayson worried that the blue tint had not left his lips yet. When Grayson had asked Hilary, the doctor of the group, about it, she had just shrugged and shuck her hanging head with great despair.

"I don't know what to do," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "He is pretty much stable right now, but his pulse is still thready. He is constantly shaking, and I don't know if that is good because he is still healthy enough to warm himself up, or bad because he is wasting his very limited energy. The cut on his side isn't bleeding now, but once he warms up, he is going to bleed out. He definitely had a concussion, but I have no way of knowing how severe. Grayson, we need to get him to a hospital."

"We can't right now, that think will kill us. We have to all get some rest. We'll stay the night, and then we'll leave in the morning," said Grayson, liking his new plan.

"Umm, Gray, I don't think that is going to be an option," Josh said quietly, twiddling his thumbs. "By morning, the snow will be so high, we won't be able to see out this window," he said, tapping the clear glass next to him.

"Shit," Grayson said, clasping his head in his hands. They couldn't leave now, Dean was passed out, and Sam needed more tending to. So he didn't have a choice. They were to stay on the mountain, and get snowed in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up with a start, gasping and holding back tears. What a nightmare! Sam had been hurt and dying, and there was no way to get him help.

"How long I been out, Sammy?" Dean said sitting up. As he looked around and realized that he was in a log cabin, his heart dropped into his stomach. "Sammy?" Dean said worried.

Finally his eyes fell on his brother's lifeless form. He left out a small cry of sheer horror, and the tears began to fall. He stumbled out of the chair and crawled towards his brother.

It was suppose to be a dream, just a stupid nightmare. Sammy isn't suppose to be actually lying here, he is suppose to be awake and smiling at him, tell him not to be such a pussy.

Dean finally made it to his brother's side and pushed Hilary out of the way. "Dean! Your awake! Thank god," she said, hugging the person that had been a stranger 12 hours ago and was now one of her closest friends.

"How long have I been asleep? And how is he? How's Sam?" Dean said, the tears still falling, "And don't bullshit me, please, just tell me the truth."

"You've only been sleeping for about an hour. And Sam, well, he isn't doing as well as one would hope, but he is getting better. His pulse is back to normal, but he is still bleeding."

"Has he woken up yet?" Dean asked, stroking Sam's hair.

"No."

"Doesn't that mean he can go into a coma?" Dean asked, tears in his eyes. _"Don't you cry, don't you _dare_! Be strong, you have to be strong for Sam!"_

"Well, umm, he… Yes. Yes, he can." Unsure of how to comfort Dean, she put her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. Sobs jerked his body, and tears poured down his face as he gave in.

"I just, I don't know what I would do with out him. I mean, I just… he has to be ok," Dean gasped in between sobs.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok. Let it out," Hilary said, rubbing circles on the elder Winchester's back.

A sudden moan stopped the tear jerking scene dead in its tracks. Dean was immediately back at his brother's side, wiping away his tears. Sam stirred, but did not wake.

After waiting patiently for several minutes, Dean looked over at Hilary hopefully.

"Don't worry that he didn't wake up. I wasn't expecting him to, at least not for a couple hours. But that was a good sign, a very good sign," she said. She was delighted when her response made Dean's face light up.

Seeming more relaxed, Dean took his brother's limp hand in his, put his head down, and went to sleep at his brother's side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. I Won't Ever Let Go

Thank you all for commenting!

Sxybabe2: AHH, I'm so sorry, I didn't see your comment! I'm glad that you are hooked on it! I was crying when I wrote the part about Dean finding Sam too. Thanks for commenting!

Ashlyn: Why, thank you very much!

Ghostwriter: You got bet by ashlyn on this chapter, lol. Thank you for commenting! 'Well, I usually glom on through YOUR reviews." What did you mean by that?

KaiteMalfoy19: That is why I love this show so much because they care about each other and they are all they have!

Mistro and Daquiri: I love Dean's 'taking care of Sammy' side, too! It is like my DREAM to have a big brother! All I get is a big sister, but I guess it is close enough, lol.

Kaewi: hehe, you got your wish! The relationship between them is one of the main reasons I watch the show!

Othravenslyr: Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying it!

I hope you guys like this chapter!

As Dean opened his sleep encrusted eyes, he noticed two things. First, Sam had moved slightly in his sleep, which was a good sign. The second was not such a good thing. The only light that was brightening the room was coming from the fire place. The windows were still covered with snow. They were still trapped.

It had been two days since they had first entered the shelter. After it stopped snowing, they discovered that the snow reached about 3 inches above the windows, making the total snowfall around 6 feet. The only way out of the tiny house now was through the emergency exit on the roof.

Sam hadn't awoken in those two days, but he had stirred a little. They had found medical supplies and dressed the wounds. They had stopped the bleeding and everything else seemed to be ok. Except for the fact that Sam had a high fever and hadn't woken up yet.

Suddenly, Dean was struck with an invisible, heavy object. An objected most people refer to as dread. Sam was stuck here, with out medical attention. _"He's going to die. You know it, they know it, everybody knows. And after he dies, you'll be all alone," _an evil voice in Dean's head hissed.

"_He is _not_ dying, stop it, shut up!"_ Dean fought back. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about what the voice was saying. _"Stop it. This is ridiculous. Sam is not going to die."_

The tears went away and he turned his attention back to Sam, who was now mumbling in his sleep.

"Sammy? Sammy, wake up. Come on Sam," Dean said, lightly slapping his little brother's cheek, "Time to wake your lazy ass up."

When Sam didn't wake up and stopped mumbling, Dean let out and exasperated sigh. "Come on Sammy, don't do that. Wake up Sam! You _have_ to wake up now, god damn it. Sammy! Damn it, come on," Dean cried.

No tears came to his eyes this time; he had been cried out. In their place came a yearning of the heart, mind and soul. Every time Sammy showed a sign of life but did not wake, it was as if Dean was getting a tiny taste of something he would never get, and it hurt. God, did it hurt to see Sammy, his little baby brother Sammy, to weak to even open his own eyes. It made the elder Winchester feel a pain that he could have never even imagined, even after everything he had seen in his life. He wanted with all of his heart and soul to be in Sam's place, for him himself to be the one lying on the couch.

A light murmur brought Dean plummeting back to reality where Sam was the one laying on the recliner, his eyelids fluttering. Thinking it was only another cruel joke that the world was playing on him, Dean merely held his brother's hand. But what he saw left the hunter speechless.

Two brown eyes blinked at Dean, filling him with so much glee, even I, the narrator, don't know how to describe it. It didn't matter to him that they were slightly unfocused and glazed over, all that matter was the they were open and reconnecting the bond between these two men that was so strong, even death itself couldn't break it.

"Dean?" a weak and confused voice asked.

"I've got you, Sammy, and I promise I won't ever let go."

Once again thank you all for commenting, but for some of the people who read it but don't comment, I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a small message! Thanks! I'll update soon!


	10. An Ass Is Saved In This One

Disclaimer: (I always forget these things) I only own Sam and Dean in my dreams, not in real life, unfortunately.

Woooowww! I'm already on chapter ten! I didn't intend to make it this long, but it is like no where's near done.

Ashlyns: Lol, jezz, you must have had a lot of snow!

Supernaturalfan0718: oh, that is ok, Thank you for leaving one now.

Dreema Alaleia Wingblade: Thank you! They are? Oh, whoops, I thought that they were brown, but now that I am watching Skin, they do look bluish green. Sorry!

Mystery 927: Thank you so much for your kind words. I have read what you have said about other people's stories and I think it is wonderful of you to leave such in-depth, thought-out comments. Thank you for taking the time to read mine!

KatieMalfoy19: It's coming, it's coming. Lol. I'm glad he is up too

Kaewi: When I'm wrote that line I was so proud of myself, I'm like "yeah, that is so dean," lol.

Long-live-Christopher: thank you for commenting! Sorry about the narrator line, I will keep that in mind and not do that!

Ghostwriter: Yeah, you did, but I still love when you comment! Ooo, I get it. haha, I'm so stupid, lol

Othraveslyr: Thank you! Yeah, I was questioning if I was going to have that line because I was scared people were going to say it was too dramatic, but I kept it because I liked it. I'm glad you liked it too.

A writer of fics: Thank you, here is the next chapter.

Hope you guys like it!

"Dean, what happened, where am I?" Sam's weak voice croaked.

"We're at the shelter, Sammy. You were hurt when we were attacked by the big-foot and passed out on the way here."

"Why is the room spinning?" Sam said, very disoriented.

"You got a nasty bump on your head," Dean said, unable to hide his grin.

"Why are you laughing, what is so funny?" To Sam, the world was very hazy, and the grin on his brother's face confused him. "And, uhhh," he groaned, "why does my side hurt so badly?"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just happy your up is all." The grin stayed planted on Dean's face. "And don't move around too much. You have stitches in your side. You've got a pretty bad slice on your side."

"That explains a lot. How long have I been out?"

"Umm.. about 56 hours," Dean said nonchalantly, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. The truth was, those had been the most painful hours of Dean's life, but Dean wasn't about to admit that to his brother.

"56 hours! That is like 2 ½ days!" said Sam, "Wait, why did we stay up here for two days?"

"Well, I don't know how to break this to you, but we are snowed in. It is over 6 feet."

"You know, I never liked snow. But, Dean, wait, what happened to the big-foot?"

"Ahh.. what?" The job had been the farthest thing from Dean's mind. In these pass two days, all he could thing about was Sam. Now that the reason that they were up here came back to mind, Dean was slightly worried.

"You know, the big-foot that almost killed me. Did you get it?" said Sam as he got more and more anxious. The look in his brother's eyes was scaring him.

"Well, umm.. no. You see, it had you in its hand, and if I shot at its heart it might have hit you. So, I don't really know where it is."

"So, we're still in danger. Shit, this is not good. Dean, we have to get these people out of here."

"Sam, we have to get _you_ out of here. You have a fever, your weak, you have a concussion, and I'm scared that your cut may get infected."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Sam lied. He felt detached and exhausted. The world was foggy and spinning. He knew that his fever was getting worse, but he didn't care. They needed to save these people.

"Sammy, you're not fine. Stop worrying about everyone else and start caring about you."

"Dean," Sam said, his eyes fluttering, "can we talk about this later? I'm really tired man."

"Sam, I don't know if it is ok for you to sleep, let me go ask…. Sam?" His words had gone unheard, for Sam's head lolled to the side and his chest rose and fell peacefully.

"Lazy son of a bitch," Dean muttered, smiling at how peaceful Sam looked.

He walked over to where Hilary was sleeping and shook her awake. "Hilary, wake up," Dean said, shaking her from her slumber. "Sam woke up."

"He did! That's great. I have to go talk to him to see how bad the concussion is," said Hilary, getting up from her place on the couch.

"Oh, well, he already went back to sleep."

"That quickly? How long was he up for?" said Hilary, sounding worried.

"I don't know, only about 5 minutes."

At this, Hilary jumped out of her make-shift bed and walked over to the snoozing Sam. She placed a hand on his forehead and then checked his pulse.

"His fever's gotten worse, and his heart beat is a little slow. Dean, if we don't get him to a doctor in the next 72 hours, he might-" Hilary started. But she was interrupted.

By a roar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, I really do** not** need this right down," Dean cried out in frustration.

"Dean," Sam's shaky voice cried out.

"I know Sammy, it is here," Dean said, searching for his salt gun.

"We've got to get it," Sam whispered, sounding disoriented. He tried to get up, only to fall onto Josh, who was sleeping on the couch next to him.

"Whoa, Sam, you're up! You ok buddy, what are you doing out of bed," said the newly woken Josh.

"No, Sam, you stay here," Dean ordered.

"Dean," Sam whined, "You can't go out there by yourself! Please, let me help." Again, he tried vainly to get up.

"Sammy, stop. You stay here and protect them ok." Dean pointed to the newly woken group members while preventing Sam from getting up.

Sam looked up at him with glazed over, puppy dog eyes and nodded.

"Here," Dean handed him another salt gun and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok," He whispered, weakly falling back on to the chair.

Dean grabbed his gun and hurried up the emergency exit. When he finally reached the hatch and go on to the roof, he decided to stay there rather than go on the ground in fear of sinking into the snow. Cocking his gun, Dean searched for the beast. Finally, he saw it running towards him in the distance, letting out a horrific cry.

As the big-foot neared, Dean aimed for its heart. Hands shaking, Dean took his first shot.

Only to discover he had no bullets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monster was too close for him to turn back now, so Dean whipped his knife out of his pocket and prepared for battle.

When it was finally close enough, the Winchester took a stab at its lower abdomen. An agonized shriek is what he got in return. _"**That** was for Sammy." _

While enjoying his minor victory, Dean didn't see the gigantic hand that swung around until it smacked into him, sending him flying a good ten feet.

Everything around Dean was spinning. He shuck his head, trying to get his vision straightened out. He ached every where and he couldn't bring himself to move, but nothing felt broken. Suddenly he heard the snow crunching behind him. He turned his heard slowly, not wanting to see the sight that was surely coming towards him. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized the beast was only a few steps away.

"_No, please, I don't want to die. Please,"_ he begged in his own mind with the beast. _"I'm only 26. I haven't gotten to do anything, I haven't gotten to live. What about Sammy, at least let me say goodbye, please!"_

But the big-foot continued to advance. It reached out a hand, and Dean closed his eyes and braced for pain. But it never came. Instead, Dean heard something that was the sweetest sound in the world. The sound of a gun shot.

Dean heard as the bullet made contact with the beast's shoulder, the same one he had hit mere day's before. The animal screamed out in pain and fled, leaving Dean still in shock of nearly dying.

"Dean," a weak voice cried out, which was, of course, the voice of his little brother. The one that was awake and standing. The one that had just saved his ass.


	11. I Love You

Disclaimer: STOP HARRASSING ME! I DON'T OWN THEM! OK! I'm sad enough knowing, but you just have to keep reminding me, don't you?

Ashlyns: You must get a lot of snow days. Lucky! Thanks for the comment!

Kaewi: Oooo, I did not know that, thank you! I fixed it now. Lol, yup Sam is so brave, and Dean is very smart. Glad you liked it.

Michelle P.: Thank you very much! Awww, poor you! I hope this chapter will give you something to do. Hey, if you're still snowed in, look at the bright side, you can't go to school/work tomorrow.

Cassi: Thank you, I think Sam is adorable, too. I just want to eat him up!

Supercellchaser: 'a-double scribble' ha, that is funny! Yes he did save it! thanks for commenting

Whimseyrhodes: Thank you for your comment! And for telling me that! Omg I was going crazy cause I knew that shuck wasn't the right word, but I had to many ideas in my head so I just left it and I didn't know what it was. Thank you for helping me!

Supernatrualfan0718: Thank you! I also want to say thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list, I feel so loved!

Othravenslyr: Thank you, I was trying to make him seem disoriented, but still well enough so Dean could talk to him.

Katiemalfoy19: Thank you! Not only for comment on this chapter, but for taking the time to comment on all of them! I feel so loved!

Applegrape8901: to tell you the truth, I really don't know, lol. It just kindda came to me. Thanks for commenting!

Ghostwriter: Don't worry, I would never let them die. They might get really really hurt, maybe even lose a few limbs, but never die. (laughs evilly)

Adara-chan15: Hey! Your back! Two questions: First, why aren't you on your normal thingy, like logged in, it says you are anonymous? Second: did you know you posted two different post on the same chapter? Idc, really, I like it, but I was just wondering if you did it on purpose. But any way… yup just a minor cliffe, don't die on me, lol. I love the brotherly cuteness, too, they are just so adorable! And, although he won't be going to a hostpital, Sam won't die. Well, at least I don't think he will, my mind is made up yet. (laughs evilly) muhahahah.

Mistro and daquiri(ha, I didn't have to look at the screen to know how to spell your name): I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad little Sammy's pulling though, too. (or is he?) muhahahaha. (laughs evilly for the third time(if you look above, I laughed evilly at others too, your not alone))

Haha, the comment replies are 430 word, hahaha! Just want to thank you all for commenting, I got 14 on this chapter! Hahaha! Keep going! Sorry, very sugar high right now.

I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam did not know where the sudden surge of energy had come from. He had been sitting on the chair, protecting the rest of the group, just as Dean had said. He had felt his eyes start to droop, fighting off sleep, when he heard a horrible sound. It was the sound of Dean yelling in pain, followed by a loud thud.

Sam's eyes had popped open and all feeling of fatigue was gone. He ran up the stairs, despite the yells of warning and worried of the others. He had then guessed that it was his fear for his brother that had driven him, now he guessed it was his love.

But that did matter right then, because as soon as Sam burst through the hatch, he saw his brother lying on the ground, the monster advanced quickly. He aimed his gun and took a shaky shot, hitting the monster directly in the shoulder.

The beast let out a howl, but Sam barely even noticed, for he was consumed in worried. When the monster ran away, Sam tried to go to his brother's side, but he discovered all his energy had evaporated. "Dean," he yelled.

Once again, he was met with the all too familiar feeling of shrinking. _"NO!"_ his mind cried. He had to reach Dean. He tried to crawl, but he found his arms as heavy as lead. He knew his body was shutting down and that he didn't have much time. With one last ump of energy, he cried out, "Dean!" Then his eyes closed with a flutter, and he collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, trying desperately to get his stunned, frozen body to move. Finally, he started to crawl. His body ached and wanted him to stop, but Dean ignored it. He had to reach Sammy.

How was this possible? Sam was just standing up, steady on his feet, and now he lay in a crumpled ball, unmoving.

"_It's because he wasted all his very limited energy saving you,"_ the evil voice in side Dean's head hissed, _"Now that slight chance that he would make it through this has evaporated. He killed himself to save you."_

"_Shut up! He is not dead and he's not dying! Now, shut the fuck up!"_ Dean's pained mind screamed.

At last, he reached his brother's side. "Sammy! Sammy," he cried, "Please, don't do this. You have to wake up. Fuck… Sammy, please! God damn it, Sam."

Sam was breathing and his heart beat was only a little slow, but he would not wake, and his body was shivering convulsively. Dean pulled him up into a sitting position so Sam leaned against Dean's chest. From here, Dean rapped his arms about his baby brother, trying to warm him.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! GRAYSON! JOSH! HILARY! ANNIE! HELP!"

They came quickly, gentle carrying the Winchesters down the stairs, Dean refusing to let go of his Sammy. When they finally tried to pry Sam from Dean's protective grip, Dean nearly lashed out on them.

"Dean, Dean, stop, stop," Hilary begged. She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes, "Dean, we have to check on Sam, but I am almost positive he is just sleeping. So you are going to have to let go of him now. I swear to you that we will take care of him."

The death grip was released and Sam was put in his chair by the fire. "Who I am really worried about is you, Dean," said Hilary, inspecting the gash on Dean's forehead. "Looks like you hit your head pretty hard. Do you know if you lost consciousness?"

"No, I didn't. Hilary, stop, I'm fine. Go take care of Sam."

"Sam is taken care of. Let's clean out this wound."

With an exasperated sigh and one final look at his brother, who was now sleeping by the fire, Dean turned back to Hilary and said, "Work your magic, Doc."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean held his breath as the rubbing alcohol streamed into the gash, causing him severe pain. He let out a small yell and closed his eyes tight.

When the pain finally passed, he opened his eyes to worried face of Hilary. "You ok?" she asked. "I will be as long as you don't pour anymore of that acid onto my brain."

She smirked and shook her head, knowing that he was fine. "I'm going to go check on Sam now, ok?"

"That's funny; I was just going to go check on him myself."

"No, you stay here. You've got a minor concussion and you need to lie down."

"Fiinnee." "Crazy, bitchy doctor, always telling me what to do," he mumbled jokingly, just loud enough for her to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes and searched the room. He had just been awoken my something, but he couldn't tell what. He reached for the knife that he kept under his pillow.

He sat there straining his ears and eyes for about 2 minutes when he decided it was nothing. Dean turned over and laid back down, closing his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard it again, an unmistakable noise coming from the kitchen.

Pulling out his knife once again, he headed towards the room, which was more like an alcove with an extra wall. He plucked a small flashlight out of his boot and ran into the kitchen, ready to attack what ever was waiting for him.

"NO Dean, don't stab me!" Sam cried out, dropping the glass of water to the ground.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Sammy, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was thirsty, and everyone was sleeping, and I didn't want to be a burden and wake someone up," Sam said, his words slightly slurred. He was swaying on his feet and his eyes still looked glazed over.

"Sam, you're not a burden, don't think that. Just ask me next time, ok? Let's get you back to bed."

"OK. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. When you were out there today, and I thought you were gone, I just thought how I never got to say thank you, I know that you were the one that took care of me ever since we were little and I never thanked you for it, so… thanks, I love you, man"

Dean looked at Sam, holding back a small laugh, for the whole speech had been slurred into one sentence. But even still, the words lifted Dean's heart. But he would never let Sam know that.

"I love you, too, Sammy. Now let's get your ass back to bed before you pass out and I have to carry your fat butt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary (that is my name) is not here right now, so if you would be so kind and click the little box in the lower left corner and leave her a little message, she will be sure to get back to you. Click it on the beep. BBBEEEEEEEPPP


	12. The Two Sweetest Words in the World

Thank you all for the comments!

Othravenslyr: I couldn't resist, I had to have some bickering in it! Glad you enjoyed it too.

Pmsdevil01: Hey! Thanks for commenting on my story! Hope you come back and read some more!

Kaewi: I know, the thought of him so sick he can't even talk right just adds to the cuteness of what is demented mind was saying. Lol

Ghostwriter: Hey, this is doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown (hilary). Just returning your call… or erm.. message I guess… lol. Anyway, thanks for playing along (it's fun, isn't it) and leaving me a review!

Ashlyns: Ha, I hate crazy bus drivers! Mine has already almost gotten us into three, and we actually hit a car last year, but it was the other persons fault. 30 minutes away! my school is only like… 10 minutes. Well, I do live in a small town…

Annyywayyy.. thanks for commenting. I totally agree with you about Sam. Crazy Sam, what was he thinking getting out of bed? Lol

KatieMalfoy19: Thank you! "I love you, too, Sammy. Now let's get your ass back to bed before you pass out and I have to carry your fat butt." He cracks me up too.

Applegrape8910: HAHA! I DON'T have a farm, I win! Muhahahah, you can't attack me, you can't attack me! No, but really, thank you for your comment, and get back to your story, I'm like DYING to know what happens!

Dyrne-Faemne: I think that he was in such a rush to protect everyone, that he forgot the bullets (yeah, that I what I am going with, lol) Yes, if it had been a female bigfoot, it would have been a COMPLETELY different story, Hehe. I love the interaction between the brothers, it is probably why I am so obsessed with this show!

Supernaturalfan0718: I love warm fuzzies too! I hope I updated soon enough!

Mistro and Daquiri: Don't worry, I would never hurt our boys… to much. Muhahaha (jkjk)… sorry about the rush-ness, I tried not to rush this one. Don't worry about Hilary, I, I mean she, isn't that big of a part for the rest of the story, just wanted to put it in there, because KatieMalfoy19 wanted some Dean angst. I territorial too, lol, don't worry, your not alone.

Did you guys see that I named the chapters? You guys like them? I was bored, and didn't know what else to do, so I did that. (A/N: chapter 10 is named An Ass is Saved In This One in reference to that story or poem (don't know if it is a story or a poem) A Hero Dies in this One)

This chapter is very very short, but I am back in school now (cries) so I don't know how much I am going to be able to write. 8th grade is SO annoying! So if I don't write for a while, I'm not dead, and I didn't ditch you, but I might not be back for a little while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, come here for a minute, please?" Sam asked, raising a weak hand to get his brother's attention.

"Yeah, what's up? What do you need?"

"No, I don't need anything, I just need to tell you something."

"Sam, you already told me you love me, I get it."

"No, no that. Dean, we really need to get this people out of here, but I know I am holding you back. Bring them down the mountain, and then come back for me," Sam said, his eyes unfocused.

"You're joking, right? Sam there is no way I could EVER leave you here by yourself. Don't even say that."

"But Dean-" Sam begged.

"No, Sam, it's not happening. End of conversation." He got up and prepared to leave his brother's side, but he tripped over a lump on the floor, and fell back to his knees.

"Haha," Sam laughed, sounding incredibly drunk. His fever was now at 103.7 and was causing him to be nearly delusional.

Dean didn't respond, he just stared at the lump under the carpet. Looking around, Dean discovered that the carpet was not a permanent one, just a rug thrown over the wood floor. Also, the rug only covered the area under the chair Sam had claimed. He ran his hand over the bulge and nearly gasped in surprise. "It's a hinge."

"What?"

"It's a hinge. Under the carpet there is a hinge. Sam get up for a-," Dean looked at his brother, "Scratch that. Here, let me help you up. We're going to go sit in that chair now, ok?"

"But, Dean, I like it by the fire," Sam whined. He leaned heavily on his brother and his head lolled to the side as he was helped to his feet.

"You can sit back down in a second, but I just want to check something." The elder Winchester was beginning to worry at how high Sam's fever was climbing. He was so weak and spoke mostly nonsense. Even though he would never admit it, in the back of his mind Dean knew that if he didn't get his brother to a hospital soon, he himself would become an only child.

Bringing his attention back to the lump on the ground, Dean plopped his brother down into the nearest chair and pushed the chair and rug off of the mysterious bulge.

What he saw took his breath away.

It was a trap door with the two of the sweetest words in the world written on it:

Emergency Exit

(rolls carpet back over it. "oh, that's nothing" walks away) jkjkjkj

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, as I said before, I might not be back for a while, but I wanted to leave you with some hope. Don't miss me too much! See you guys later!


	13. Into the Tunnel

Andra-chan15- Ha, they were pretty stupid, haha. That's ok, at least they found it! I am currently holding the homework off with a fork, hopefully it will lay off soon, lol.

Supernaturalfan0718: Glad you enjoyed it, np, it was my pleasure!

Othravenslyr: Ha, I love Sam's crazy talk, it is my favorite thing to write, lol. I hope you like the 'like a bunny' line (you'll see what I mean) Shhh, let me tell you a secret whispers I didn't know I was going to make them go down an emergency exit until just a couple days before writing chapter 12, lol

Kaewi: Why thank you, at least you enjoy my humor, lol. I love writing the 'drunk' Sam parts, I make myself laugh, he is so cute.

Ghostwriter: I know, it is so like Sam to suggest such a crazy idea. What was he thinking! Lol

Katiemalfoy19: Ah, yes you find out what happens with the trap door. I hope you like this chapter.

Nate and Jake: AHH, I'm hurrying, don't die on me!

Mistro and Daquiri: I know really, they need to look for these kinds of things, they are professionals, lol. WHAT the 9th? I HATE YOU! But I still love you, lol, but I STILL hate you because you get such a long vacation!

Michelle P.: Hopefully you weren't too bored. Good luck with your studies.

Ashlyns: Lol, I have little, random burst of humor, lol. Yes, but living 10 minutes away also means that you never get any snow days pouts no fair, lol.

Alissa: I'M GOING I'M GOING! lol

Applegrape8910: Haha, I don't live in a box either, I live in my nice little home, with guard dogs, jkjk. Lol I don't even have a dog.

Thanks for your comments! No one has commented on my names of the chapters yet. Those took some hard thinking, people, like 10 seconds worth, lol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard of this," Grayson said, in the dark tunnel that the trap door led to,

"It was built about 110 years ago by some mountaineers as an escape route if anyone ever got snowed in. But people don't usually get stuck on this mountain, so it was sort of forgotten. Soon enough, no one knew where it actually was, because no one ever had to use it. We're the first people in this tunnel since 105 years ago."

"Wow. Umm, well, do you think it is safe?" Dean asked, looking at the ancient walls.

"It should be, but… I don't know, is it a risk we are willing to take?"

Dean looked around at the rest of the group, nearly begging them with his eyes. Slowly but surely, they all nodded their heads, even Annie.

"Then we better get moving. Go get your supplies" said Grayson, climbing up the ladder.

They all grabbed their bags and prepared for the journey ahead. Rapping himself up tight, Dean walked over to his little brother.

"Hey, Sammy." he said to his little brother, making him wake, "Sam, we're getting out of here."

"No, Dean, I don't want to fight the werewolf," Sam mumbled, his eyes rolling around. As funny as it sounded, this sentence nearly brought tears to Dean's eyes as he watched his brother incoherently mutter. _"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, Sammy."_

"Sammy, can you stand?"

"No, I don't think so," Sam said warily. _"At least he is partially coherent, for the time being."_

"Guys, I think we have a small problem," Dean yelled down to the group that was already waiting in the tunnel. "There is no way that Sam can walk all the way down this, but we have no way to carry him."

"Shit," said Grayson, reciting a word that was becoming very common to him.

"Wait, I have an idea!" cried Josh, excited. "What is the biggest bag we have?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, it is perfect," said Josh, looking down at a sleeping Sam. The youngest Winchester was currently in/on top of the large duffle bag that uses to house their sleeping bags. They had emptied the bag and were now using it as a stretcher.

"You ok, Sammy? Comfy?" Dean asked his slumbering brother.

"Like a bunny," Sam mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok, guys, let's go," Dean said, grabbing one of the handles of the 'stretcher'.

The others followed his suit and grabbed the remaining 3 handles, Hilary and Josh sharing the weight of one. On the count of three, they lifted Sam off the rocky, tunnel floor, and headed down the mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus Christ, why does he weigh so much!" Annie complained. They had been walking in silence for about 45 minutes, each too involved with their own thoughts to speak to one another. Now that Annie had broken the ambience, they realized that she was right , their arms were numb with the strain of carrying Sam.

"How about we take a rest," Hilary suggested.

"No, we have to keep moving," Grayson replied. "It is only about another hour or two down the mountain."

"At least let us switch sides so that our arms can have a break," Annie begged.

"Fine," Grayson mumbled, putting the bag down gently. Annie was not as careful; she just dropped her handle, causing Sam to roll off the bag and onto the floor.

"Jesus, what is your problem," Dean yelled at her. He ran over and kneeled at his brother's side. Turning him over, he gasped as his brother's eyes were still closed even after the fall. "Sammy? You ok?"

But Sam didn't move. He didn't even stir. "Sammy!" Dean questioned, fear suffocating him. _"Oh, please, god damn it, not again!"_ Dean's mind screamed in horror. "Sammy?" he slapped his little brother's check.

Alas, he got no response, and he was sent back into tears.

"Dean… I think he is unconscious," Hilary said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. She got no response, so she tried again, "Dean? Sam is unconscious. We have to get him down the mountain, and fast.

After several seconds, the elder Winchester shook his head and gently put Sam back on the stretcher.

Each grabbing onto a handle, the group continued down the path in silence, not knowing of the danger, pain, and death that lie ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, you read it right people, DEATH. Death lies ahead, but for who, we do not know. Muhahahaha.

Please, I know that some of you have me on your favorite stories or alert list, so will you please just leave me a comment? Just a little, itty-bitty one?


	14. An Unfinished Sentence

Omg, I can not explain my happiness right now! You guys left me **21** comments, **21!** On ONE chapter, only one! That is like an all time record for me! Thank you so much! The highest number of comments I had on any other chapter was 14. Well, anyway I just wanted to thank you all!

Kaewi: When I wrote that part about Annie dropping Sam, I was like "Ahhh, I hate here" even though I wrote it, lol.

Calcium77: Why thank you! I also want to thank you for having me on your favorite authors list! That is such an honor!

HermioneWeasley28: Muhahah, I know I am so evil, lol.

Ghostwriter: Well, I will try not to, lol.

Dyrne-Faemne: Yes, she is a very evil woman, and I will not tell you if she dies or not, muhahaha! And don't worry, Dean has his shotgun.

Mistro and Darquiri: Yeah, poor Sammy is unconscious, but will he ever wake up? Muhahaha! Don't we all wish that we owned them, I know I do. I like your prediction on how the story could end, but I will not tell you, because I am evil like that, muhahahahahhahahaha! (woooowww, sorry, a _little_ to much sugar)

KatieMalfoy19: I'm sorry, I know you are begging, but I will not tell you who dies yet, muhahaha!

Mandy543: Thank you for adding me to your favorite story list!

Supernatural Sam: Evil cliffy! Lol that was funny how you said that, it made me laugh out loud! I'm glad you liked the 'like a bunny' line, I was laughing when I wrote it.

Hornerman: Thank you! It's fine that you didn't comment before, Thank you for commenting now! (I'm a slacker too sometimes, lol) Thank you for having me on your Favorite authors list, I feel so loved!

Anamalia-fear: Thank you for commenting! Ha, I was wondering why the computer kept saying I was spelling it wrong! I feel so stupid now, whoops!

Tricksters Apprentice: Thank you for having me on your favorite stories list! I feel so loved! You are not alone on hating Annie, even _I_ hate her, lol.

Michelle P.: Muhahah, you won't know who dies in this chapter either, hahah! Ha, Grayson would be so proud, lol.

Nate and Jake: YAY! You live, lol. Thanks for commenting!

Applegrape8910: I'm sorry, but you will not know if Sammy is ok in this chapter, I know I am so evil.

Iluvsmallville: I'm glad you are liking it! Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list, I feel so loved!

Adara-chan15: Muhahhaha, I am so evil, you will still not know who dies! But at least I know if I do kill one of them off, you will still lik- not hate me, lol. And don't worry, that last part was TOTALLY not going out to you at all, you comment all the time and I LOVE you for it!

A writer of fics: I'm sorry, you still don't know who dies. Hey! I have mid terms on Wednesday and Friday, too! Good luck!

Ktlane: I am glad that I am keeping you interested! Thanks for the comment.

Othravenslyr: I knew you would like the 'like a bunny' part, I was laughing when I wrote it! Yes, Josh is so smart, thinking of a duffle bag!

Ashlyns: Ha, I'm glad you liked the 'like a bunny' line! Yes, I'm afraid so, death is coming.

Hahahah, the responses are longer then the chapter, no joke! Once again, I thank you guys for commenting! I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it is short, (sorry about that, by the way).

"Josh, how much longer do you think it will take to get down the mountain?" said Grayson, asking the navigator of the group.

"Only about an hour or so if we kept moving at this pace."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. _"We're almost there, Sammy, hold on."_ He looked down at his kid brother, fight of sentences that started with "what if" in his mind. He wanted so badly for those green eyes to open and for Sam took look up at him and say "Dean, why the hell am I being carried, I _can_ walk you know."

Dean feared that words would never escape his brother's lips again. Suddenly, the eldest Winchester could not hold back the what-ifs any long. They filled his head, screaming at him, demanding what he would do if he lost Sam.

"_What if he dies? What are you going to do then, huh? You going to continue on the stupid hunt that killed your brother, the one person left in the world that you knew cared about you? You'll become an empty shell. You'll be nothing. If this is hurting you right now, be afraid, for the death of your brother, your Sammy, will come to pass. And you won't be able to stop it!"_

"NO!" Dean cried out, causing the rest of the group to stop in their tracks. Worried words questioned Dean, but all he did was say, "I'm fine. Sorry," and continued on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is call my sister," said Josh randomly, breaking the others free from their thoughts.

"You close with her?" Grayson asked the youngest member of the group.

"Yeah, almost as close as you and Sam, Dean. Or at least, we use to be. See, when our parents got divorced a couple years ago, the family just kind of broke apart. I never really talked to again, but when we were being attacked by that bigfoot, she was all I would think about."

"Call her when you get home. I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her," Dean said quietly, speaking for the first time since they discovered Sam was unconscious.

"I will, don't worry."

Silence overtook the group again, now all thinking of the important people they had lost touch with. But it was again, Josh, who interrupted the ambience, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Grayson, looking around.

"Shh, Shh, listen." Josh put a finger to his own lips and then pointed to the roof of the tunnel.

"_Thump, thump, thump."_ They all heard it now, and it was getting louder.

It sounded like footsteps.

Dean looked around worried, "GUYS, RUN THE ROOF IS GOING TO-"

But he never finished his warning.

The ceiling had caved in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, god, you guys have that look in your eyes again. DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A WEAPON!(which I borrowed from Sam and Dean, lol)


	15. A Hero Dies In This One

HermioneWeasley28: lol, ned more, lol that took me so long to get that you ment need more because I was like really tired when I read it.

Dawn N: omg, it's you! I read some of your stories and I LOVE them! I'm so happy that you like my story (soon to be plural, it I could just get them down the stupid mountain, lol), too!

Dyrne-faenme: NO, do shoot, or you will never know what happens! But I have to comment on everyone, or else I feel bad. What, hey I'm the writer here, I want some cookies! Give them back Dean!

Whimseyrhodes: muhahaha, I am a creepazoid, lol. No, but sammy loves me, even if I do beat him up a little, DON'T KILL ME!

KatieMalfoy19: lol, don't throw your tv, then you won't be able to watch supernatural tonight!

Mistro and Dariqui: Call of the mob, I posted again! I'm sorry, I have an evil side that just kind of gets away from me sometimes, lol. I like your ending, but I'm sorry, it didn't turn out that way, you'll see. At least now I will make it to see scarecrow!

Michelle P.: Poopy, I can't comment on you, because, well you will see why when you read this, but I swear I will write to you in the next chapter.

Jana: lol, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Glad your liking it!

Anothertragicase: Yeah, someone just told me in on the last chapter, lol, I'm so stupid, lol. Thanks for commenting!

Ghostwriter: As long as you promise you won't attack me, I will put down my weapon, lol.

Ashlyns: Yes, sadly someone dies in this chapter. Well, hopefully they won't attack me after this one, puts down weapon

Othravenslyr: I am just so good at putting on happy endings! Lol. Which part am I redundant? (I want to know so I don't do it again)

Kaewi: I like to keep the reader guessing, lol.

I have just finished writing this chapter and the tears are still falling off my face. Please do kill me for this chapter, because it really came from my heart. My little puppy just got hit by a car yesterday, so I was in a really sad mood. Well, anyway, just tell me if you liked it ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eldest Winchester landed with a thud as he landed on the rocky ground. Mounds of dirt pounded on his body from the collapse. Finally, when the dust started to clear, Dean tried to lift himself off the ground, only to discover his legs were trapped under an enormous mound of dirt. _"At least it feels like nothings broken."_

He managed to get himself turned on his back and sit up. He looked around.

Laid out before him was a wall of dirt so high that it completely blocked the path he had been trudging down only seconds ago. As he looked straight up, sunlight burned his darkly adjusted eyes. Light snow was falling into the tunnel though the newly formed hole.

Finally, Dean realized that he was no longer gripping the bag handle. Panicking, his eyes darted around the room, looking for any hint of his brother. _"How did I let go of the handle!"_ Dean screamed at himself.

But it wasn't his fault. Dean could remember the strong pulls coming from the other side of the 'stretcher', how strongly he had tugged, but the handle was ripped away from him as the rest of the group tried to protect Sam, too.

The group! Where were they? Were they on the other side of this blockade, or were they under it…

A small cry interrupted Dean from his growing horror. Searching around, he saw a hand sticking out from a pile of rubbish. When he squinted really hard, Dean saw the outline of a body, lightly covered with dirt.

Dean maneuvered his body so he could pull his sleeping legs free. After crawling over, he dug the figure out of the dirt, only to discover it was Josh.

But that wasn't the only thing Dean found out. Josh was shaking.

And covered in blood.

"Dean…" said the youngest member, coming to consciousness.

"Hey, yeah, I'm right here." Dean nearly gagged and had to hold back tears as he realized that a jagged stone had skewered his friend a little to the right of his sternum. Feeling under Josh's back, Dean discovered that it went all the way through.

Josh lifted his hand to the wound and shuttered as he realized how bad it was. He lifted his shaking hands so he could see them, letting out a sob at the red reside now dyeing them crimson.

"I guess," he stuttered, lightly laughing and sobbing at the same time, "I guess I won't get to get my message to my sister." A tear slid gently down his cheek, yet a bitter-sweet smile stayed on his face.

"Don't say that," Dean said, looking at the 20 year old young man, for once unsure of his words, "You're going to be fine."

"Save… it," Josh whispered between labored gasps.

"Can you,… Can you… tell her… for me?"

At this, a tear ran down Dean's face, leaving its trial. "Josh, don't say that-"

"Dean, please." A trembling hand grabbed Dean's. "Her name is Maggie, Maggie Harding. She's in Phoenix, you can find her number in the emergency contacts back at the climbing-."

They we're interrupted by a yell.

"DEAN! JOSH!" Grayson Mart's voice rumbled though the cave.

"Grayson! We're on the other side of the mound. Is everyone ok?" By this, he meant _"Did Sam make it?"_

"Yeah, everyone is fine! Sam is unscratched!" Dean let a tear of joy follow his other on, leaving a trail of its own and let out an long sigh.

"We're coming over!" Grayson yelled.

"OK," then he turned back to Josh, "See they are coming over, every this is going to be fine."

"Dean…," Josh whispered, weakly shaking his head, "I'm not… making it out… of this tunnel. Call my… sister for… me?"

"I will buddy, I swear I will."

More tears left their paths on both of their faces. Josh began to shake harder, and Dean knew that he was leaving him.

Not knowing what else to do, Dean pulled his trembling body into a hug and held him tight.

Moments later the shaking stopped, and Dean heard something he would never forget. It came from the tiny mouth of Josh as barely a whisper along with a small laughing cry. It was the last thing he did before leaving the living behind.

"Kill that bastard."


	16. The Baby

KatieMalfoy19: Thank you for not killing me with a lamp! Very much appreciated! I am glad that although you were happy that Sam and Dean were ok, you were sad about Josh.

Dawn N: Thank you, I, too, love it when Dean shows his caring side. Yeah, I decided to let Sam catch one break, lol

Michelle P.: Yes, you were right, you are very good at interpreting stories! Don't worry, most of your questions are answered in this chapter.

Ghostwriter: Yeah, I'm sad that I had to kill him too, but if I killed sam and Dean every one would hate me, if I killed Annie or Hilary, no one would really care, and they need Grayson to… you'll see.

Dyrne-Faemne: Yes, yes poor Josh. The sister will have no big impact on the story, at all, sorry. Ha, that seems like a very big-footish thing to do, lol.

Othravenslyr: Oh, I feel so much better now! Relieved sigh I am proud of Josh too, that he admitted it was his time to go. I just felt that I had to add in that the group cared about Sam, too. Glad you liked it!

Akasha617: I am so glad you like it, I have a new reader! Yay!

Kaewi: Yes, it does. Note to self: Never reminisce, you will die, lol jkjk. Poor joshie Yeah, I decided to give Sam a break from being injured, lol.

Iluvpiratessavvy: Yes, I did picture him as hot, lol. Sorry that I killed him!

Applegrape8901: Who me? (laughs evilly) I know, I love writing titles.

Nate and Jake: Thank your for mourning for Josh, instead of just celebrating that Sam and Dean are ok, lol.

Mistro and Daquiri: YAY! I LIVE! I'm sad that I had to kill him too, but if I killed sam and Dean every one would hate me, if I killed Annie or Hilary, no one would really care, and they need Grayson. I felt it was the right thing to do, too. You'll see how they get him down. I totally understand what you are saying, when I was writing that scene, I kept on writing Sammy instead of Josh, lol. Yeah, I decided to give Sam a break, lol. I think you are going to like that Death Avenging scene. Thanks for the long comment, always enjoy feed back from you!

Ashlyns: My poor Joshie. I'm dropping the weapon. Yes, I definitely will kill that bastard, lol

Soon to be world renown Gracie: Smargralgigglesmigly! Lol

Anamalia-fear: Yes, I can't wait for him to kill that stupid yeti either! Why, thank you! I feel so smart!.

A writer of fics: Yes, it was a sad chapter, but I am glad you liked it.

Ok, I am SOOO sorry that it took this long! I just got back in school like 2 weeks ago and we have our stupid midterms! They were HARD! But guess what, I am officially 14 baby! Woo whoo! 9 o'clock on Jan 12 ! And, this is off topic, but I am proud of my self, this guy that I like that I didn't even think knew I existed, came up to me and wished me happy birthday and was like flirting with me my whole LA class AND when one of my friends said "I think that we should sing happy birthday," and I said "umm. No that is ok, lol" he started singing and he got the whole class to sing! SO HAPPY!

But anyway, I know this chapter is really short, and the ending is kindda bad, but I just wrote it and it is right after I saw Tristan and Isolde (which is one of the best movies ever, still crying from it, and I saw it like 2 hours ago) But anyway, I still hope you like it a little bit!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will, I will," Dean cried, but it was too late, the boy was gone.

"Josh?" his voice trembled as he shook the lifeless body. Realized what had come to pass, Dean began to sob. "Oh my god, no. Josh… Josh," he cried between gasps for air.

Dean looked down at the paling face of his newly formed friend, who was now laying dead in his arms. He ran his hand through Josh's brown hair and wiped the blood away from his face.

The sound of nearing footsteps brought his eyes away from the young face. The rest of the group came down through the hole carrying a dusty looking Sam down with them. They gathered around the pair and stood in silence.

"What… is he… Josh?" Grayson gasped. He kneeled down and took the youngest member from Dean's arms. Then, Grayson, a person that Dean thought of as being strong, began to cry.

As tears flowed down the hardened face, sobs wrenched his body as he cried over this unthinkable lost. "He was only a kid!" he screamed in anger and anguish into the air, "A baby, he wasn't ever allowed to drink yet, you bastard! He was only a kid! You killed him! You killed a child!"

His screams echoed in the cave, unheard by the monster that had caused this tragic event.

There were no more words spoken, there was nothing else to say, and the only sounds that filled the cave were the sobs of the other members as they mourned for Josh, the baby of the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we going to… get him out of here?" Hilary asked quietly. They had sat in silence for minutes, each filled with whatever memories they could dig up of Josh.

"I will, if you guys can carry Sam," Grayson volunteered. They all nodded silently, and Hilary, Dean, Annie grabbed a handle.

"We can't go though the tunnel, it is blocked off on the other side too, so we will just have to go down the mountain."

Again, their heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

The leader of the group gathered the crumpled body in his arms and climbed up and out of the hole, the rest following behind him.

When they all finally climb out of the tunnel that they had inhabited for the past couple hours, a horrific scream from Hilary turned to their attention behind them.

There stood the monstrous beast that had caused them so much pain, waiting for its prey to exit its hiding place. In the times before, it had caught them off guard in vulnerable. But not this time.

This time they were ready.

This time they prepared to do what Josh had asked.


	17. The Impenetrable Sheid

KatieMalfoy19: I love sensitive Dean, too. I was like crying when I made him cry over Josh.

Akasha617: I loved writing about how Dean was being emotional too! I am SO with you, I LOVE THESE BOYS! I mean, who doesn't!

Dryne-Faemne: Very tasty! Why thank you! I think that you are one of the only people that wished me happy birthday, thank you!

Ghostwriter: Thank you! Oh, that is ok, I know what you mean, it is hard to balance school with supernatural, but supernatural totally rules all, jkjk! Just comment when you can and I will be happy!

Mistro and Daquiri: Ha, I have stumped you! Jkjk, Yeah, I was going to write this big long thing about how they couldn't get out(I actually have it saved on my computer), but I didn't know how to get them out and I just wanted to get to some to some ass kicking, lol.

Soon to be world renown grace: Ha, that is ok, you have a very funny computer, lol. Thank you for your gracious compliments! I feel so old, in a good way, lol. Thank you for wishing me happy (belated) birthday, lol.

Michelle P.: Thank you, it actually was harder than I thought it would be. I bet if you tried, you would be great at writing a death, (nothing mean meant by that, really, it is a pure compliment) I have answered some of your questions, but some are still unanswered, muhahaha!

Ashlyns: Yes, poor baby Josh! tear, tear I hate it too! Don't worry, it will get what is coming to it.

Lara2sd: Yeah! I have a new reader/reviewer! Welcome! I am glad that you like my story!

Othravenslyr: (just to tell you, I don't even have to look at your name to know how to spell it now, lol) I felt that I really had to focus on josh because that is how real life would really go, and I am trying to make this as real as possible, you kindda have to with a show named "Supernatural" lol. I'm glad you liked it.

Anamalia-fear: THAT WOULD BE SOO COOL! Omg, I can only imagine! SAM AND DEAN UP CLOSE AND HUUUGGEEE! Lol great idea!

SamDean: Yay! I have a new reader/reviewer! I am SO happy you like it!

The impenetrable

"Quick, hand me the gun!" Dean screamed. He put down his end of the stretcher and quickly and gently as possible, the others following suit.

"Here!" Hilary yelled, tossing him the shotgun.

Dean thought of everything bad that had happened on this mountain as he snatched the weapon out of thin air. Sam getting hurt, Dean thinking that his little brother was going to die, Dean begging for his own life, and, of course, Josh dying.

Ever since they were little, Dean had never gotten emotionally involved in hunting. It was just using his skills. Learning Latin, vanquishing spirits, firing guns. But this time it was different, this time the beast had messed with people he cared about. This is why at that moment he cock that gun with _so_ much emotion and passion, his hands shook. A tear of anguish rolled down his cheek as he let out small yell of fervor.

"_This is for all those people you hurt, for Josh, AND for my little brother!"_ Dean took a shot, narrowly missing the target and hitting the stomach.

Dean cocked the gun again, prepared to shot, but gasped when the gun was whipped out of his hand, his tumbling body falling after it from the hit.

He landed with a painful thud and lay in the snow unmoving, to exhausted and sick of being injured to move. _"Aww, come on, I SO had him!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Quick…hand… me… my… gun!"_ The voice was foggy and far away, but even still, Sam could tell it was his brother.

"_Dean?"_ He fought his way through the darkness, looking for his brother.

Suddenly he saw a slit of light and ran towards it.

He opened his eyes just in time to see his brother get smacked with the gigantic hand of the big-foot. "Dean!" He whispered in his best attempt at a scream.

Everything was in a deep fog, and there was black spots dotting Sam's vision, but he didn't care. He shook his sleeping appendages and began to crawl towards his fallen brother.

On the way there, he passed a figure that had been carefully laid in the snow. It was Josh. Sam only paused for a second to pay his respects, he knew he was dead. He could hear everything that was going on in the outside world, even when Dean cried that he had lapsed back into unconsciousness.

"_Pussy,"_ Sam thought, lovingly, all the while really thinking, _"I love you, too, Dean."_

With thoughts quickly entering his head with ideas of life without his brother, Sam raced to beat the monster to his brother. _"20 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet!"_

Finally he reached his brother's side, and was surprised to see the hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Sam," Dean said, grabbing his brother's face in his hands. "Your awake!" The utter euphoric tone in his voice was unmistakable. But he eyes darted quickly to the quickly approaching monster. "Sam! Get out of here, it's not safe!.

But Sam just smiled, too tired to reply. He laid across his brother, using his own body as a shield for him, and let the darkness over take him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam! No! What are you doing!" Dean screamed, shaking the large form on top of him. But they youngest Winchester did not stir.

"Shit, Sam!" He struggled to get his dead weight of a brother off of him, but he didn't have the energy nor the time. The monster was approaching quickly.

For the second time in less than 48 hours, Dean felt completely helpless. Helpless to fight the monster, helpless to save those people, helpless to protect Sam, helpless to save himself.

Tear streamed from down his cheecks as he thought, _"As least we'll be together."_

As the monster neared, Dean vaguely wondered if he could reach the shotgun in time. He turned his head, looking around, only to discover that the weapon was no where in sight.

Finally, the big-foot reached them, bringing back a hand, prepared to swing.

Dean pulled his baby brother tighter to his body. He knew that that might have been the last living moments he ever spent with his brother, that that large hand might have broken all their bones and taken their lives away from them, and finally, that he would not be able to shield his baby brother. But Dean also knew that he could forever protect his brother with his love. That was an impenetrable force, as chick-flick moment as it sounded. So, with all of his knowledge, Dean told Sam one last thing.

"I love you, Sammy," he whispered.

"I love you, too," came the sleep-mumbled reply, but it was the most confident think Sam had ever said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAH EVIL CLIFFY! Muhahahah! I laugh!

Sorry if the end was confusing. What I was saying that was, even though Sam was unconscious, he fought though the darkness, just so that his brother would know that he loved him (because, remember, Sam could hear everything his brother had said.) aww, cuteness!

I hope you guys don't hate me too much:D , ill try to update soon.


	18. The Payment of Something WAY Overdue

Soon to be renown Grace: Haha, he is pretty fit, but… I think you might like my solution to the problem better, well, hopefully you will.

Ktlane: Oh, no, you are absolutely right, that was what he was doing, protecting his big brother, takes minute to go "awww"

Ashlyns: hehe, I am glad you liked that line, haha, Dean, he just cracks me up. Yes, I have a small problem with leaving you guys hanging, I always do it.

IluvPiratesSavvy: Hehe, I like cliff hangers, as you may have realized already. Well, I like them when _I'm_ the one writing, lol. Aw, thank you! I feel so loved! That will DEFINATLY motivate me. I am SO glad you like it!

SamDean: blushes Damn good? Really? Thank you! i feel so loved! Hehe, I have this problem with leaving my readers on cliffies, I do it too much, but BUT none this chapter!

Dyrne-Faemne: Hehe, sheepish look I can't help it, the comments you guys leave me when I leave cliffies are so funny! The female bigfoot it at home, too cold outside for her, lol.

Leahblueeyes: Oh, that is ok! I'm just happy you are leaving one now! Hehe, you will find out who had the gun, don't worry. You're a smart one, one of the only people who questioned where the gun had gone.

Ghostwriter: Thank you! I appreciate that you took the time to comment, I know you are busy with school. Good luck with test and stuff by the way!

Supernaturalfan0718: NO! Don't die on me! In the words of Donkey from Shrek, "STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!"

Gc rocker gal 13: That's ok! I'm happy you are so into it! don't worry, I REALLY get into things too, like when I was watching scarecrow and Sam and Dean separate I was like "NO WTF!" and I threw a cup at the tv, lol

Nate and Jake: Thank you, I am glad you enjoy my chapters, blushes, I feel so loved!

Mistro and Daquiri: smiles sheepishly umm.. they made me do it? what can I say, I like leaving people at the edge of their seats, muhahah. I'm glad you still love me, I feel so… loved, lol. About trying to describe my chapter… umm I don't know, were you saying that you thought that it would never happen that Sam would get up like that? If so, smiles sheepishly… again I'm sorry, I just like brotherly moments, it is a small obsession of mine. Don't worry, I don't think you are drugs, I get like that too some times, lol.

Michelle P.: YAY! You don't hate me! Lol. I am glad you liked how Sam went to protect Dean, I love brotherly moments too, lol. I have more to say to you, just read at the end, because I can't say it right now. So read after you read this chapter, it is at the bottom.

A writer of fics: hehe blushes I'm happy you like it so much! I'll keep up the good work, don't worry!

Applegrape8901: that was for all those evil cliff hangers you left on Down the wrong road! Muhahaha!

Spikeandcharlie'slostluv: Oh no! I'm not done! Still got a couple chapters left, don't worry, lol! I would never do that, or would I, muahaha!

Othravenslyr: hehe, I am SO happy you liked it! I love cute moments too! There are some more in this chapter, I hope you like them too!

FastFuriousChick: I am glad you liked it! I have a new reader! Yay! Ok, I was looking at your profile and was like, HEY we have SO much in common. Ok, first, I am 14 too, and we both love one tree hill and think that Nathan is BEAUTIFUL! I WATCH DR. PHIL TOO! Lol, we are so cool! And, most importantly, we both love supernatural And think that Sam is just… GORGEOUS! (little side note, his real name is Jared, not Jake, lol) Well, just wanted to tell you that, thanks for reviewing!

Ok, sorry about my cliff hangers people. I know, I know, leave to many! But there is none this chapter!

OMG did you guys know that I have **176** (****) reviews! That is like… SPECTACULARMAZINGCREDIBLE! I am so happy! I only expected like 20 something! Thank you all so much! (hahaha, the spellchecker on Microsoft says that spectacularmazingcredible is a word, lol)

I hope you guys like this chapter!

Dean clenched his teeth, preparing himself for the inevitable blow. He pulled Sam so close that he heard his little brother back crack.

"_If Sam and I make it through this, then I swear I will always listen to him, I will always be there for him, and I will tell him I love him every day. Well, I will _show _him that I love him everyday."_

But it seemed that his prayers went unheard, for the arm still swung towards them.

The eldest Winchester silently bided the world goodbye and gently kissed Sam's brunette hair. _"Time to go, Sammy."_

Dean closed his eyes and waited. For pain, for death, for anything.

But what came, he did not expect. It was the farthest thing from his mind.

It was a hope for life. In the form of a gunshot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two minutes earlier**

Grayson cringed as he saw Dean land in a painful heap after the monster's blow.

"_NO!"_ his mind screamed. _"I refuse to lose anyone else!"_

He laid Josh's body down lightly in the snow wordlessly..

"_What can I do? What can I do!"_ Grayson's mind raced. Finally he saw it.

The Winchester's shotgun lay about 20 feet away from the fallen Dean.

Grayson's first instinct was to sprint towards it, but it was immediately shot down, for he knew he would just drawl attention to himself, and then they would all die.

So, as quietly and silently as he could, Grayson started toward their last hope.

When he was only a couple feet away, he turned to look how Dean was fairing, only to discover both Winchesters were now next to each other.

Grayson did a double take. _How did Sam end up over there?_ _Did he _crawl_ over there?_

The leader of the group's mind was filled with questions, thought they were whisked away when he heard/felt the monster stomping closer. He then turned his attention to the large monster that had caused them so much pain.

With out another thought, Grayson Mart grabbed the shot gun, cocked it, and took his aim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We're alive! We're alive!"_ Dean's mind screamed with joy. He was about to break into a blissful bout of tears when he notice that he hand was still coming right at them.

"_He missed the heart! HE MISSED THE HEART!"_ But, no, that wasn't right. Dean could see the bloody spot where the bullet had hit; it was in the direct middle of the chest.

Just then, Dean was struck was immense horror. It had not been to now that he realized that it was not only the enormous arm that was descending at them, it was the whole body.

"_That's just GRREEEAATT! We kill the thing and then we get smushed by its falling carcass!"_ As Dean played the comical scene in cartoon form in his head, he came to another realization. Sam would take the full blow of the hit.

"_That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it."_

With a sudden surge of energy, Dean rapped his arms around his baby brother and, as funny as it may sound, rolled them out of the way, leaving the bigfoot to fall on to the hard ground where they had been milliseconds ago.

"DEAN! SAM! Are you guys ok!" Grayson screamed, and Dean could hear his foot steps as he ran to them.

"Yeah, we're good!" Dean yelled in response. _"Well, I'm good. Let's check on Sammy."_

He gently pushed his little brother off of him and when to check his vitals. Everything seemed ok. Pulse was normal, breathing regular, his fever even seemed to have gone down a little. Suddenly, there was a little moan.

"Sammy? You awake?"

"Dean, get your heads off me, they're freezing. I'm trying to sleep," Sam mumbled through deep slumber.

Sleep. Not unconsciousness. _"Thank you, God!_"

"Ok, Sammy, just sleep now," Dean said pushing Sam's hair back.

"I'm trying to jerk," Sam murmured, sounding miraculously like a 5 year old.

"Bitch."

"Oh, shut up," Sam muttered harshly, or as harshly as he could, but then whispered, "Night Dean."

"Night, Sammy."

"It's Sam. God why do I even try, you'll never get it right."

"Sammy, just shut up and go to sleep."

And that was the end of it. The youngest Winchester's chest rose and fell softly as he entered a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it dead?" Grayson yelled, running up.

"Shhh, Sam's sleeping."

"No, Dean," Grayson said quietly, "He's unconscious."

"Wanna bet? He just crawled over here two minutes ago and was just talking to me."

"Really! That's great!" Grayson exclaimed.

But his joy was short lived when a low rumble came from the thought to be dead beast.

"It's not dead!" Grayson yelled.

"Don't worry, it is badly wounded, it can't hurt us," Dean said, glaring at the bigfoot.

"Good," said Grayson with an evil grin on his face.

"What? What are you doing?" Dean asked as he watched the leader of the group walk over to the abandon shotgun and pick it up.

"Giving this thing what it deserves," he said as he kicked it. He cocked the gun and aimed at his first target.

"This is for all the people you hurt before us." He shot it in the abdomen, smiling at the shriek that followed.

"This is for Sam," he said as its family jewels were blown away.

"And this, this is for Josh."

He fired the remaining bullets into the monsters head.

"Let's go, we're done here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Not done yet, don't worry.

Sorry if you guys didn't like the whole torturing the beast in the end part, but I really hated that stupid monster, I had to.

Michelle P.: YOU ARE A MIND READER! You like know everything that I am going to write, lol. Like when I said that death was ahead, you asked if josh was going to die? And now you asked me if Grayson was going to grab the gun, and I was like MIND READER!


	19. A Phone Call and An Ending

Ashlyns: He he, I'm glad you like the last chapter. I was unsure on how people were going to react to the torture part, at least you are with me that he deserved it!

Applegrape8910: Haha, yes he has anger management problems, jkjk. But don't you agree that the stupid monster deserved it?

SamDean: Hey! Why aren't you logged in? Anyways, I am glad you liked the chapter, thank you for reviewing!

JPFAN: Thank you so much for commenting! Haha, I was reading your pen name and was like "I wonder what that means?" and then ten minutes later I'm like "ooohhhhh! Jared Padalecki! Lol, I'm such and idiot. I'm glad you like it, but as you may have already realized, this is the last chapter, so… I will try and keep up the good work with my other stories, but this one is done, 

Ghostwriter: Thank you! Once again, I really appreciate that you take the time to comment through your busy schedule

Michelle P.: You sure had me fooled, lol. Nope, sorry, as you may have realized, this is the last chapter, so there will be no avalanches. Sorry!

Mistro and Daquiri: Yeah, that is ok. I was going to have Dean kill the big-foot, but then I decided that he needed to stay with Sam.

Supernatural14: Thank you so much! I would absolutely DIE if it became an episode, lol.

Supernaturalfan0718: YAY! You live! Here, I hope this was quick enough.

Leahblueeyes: Yes! Very intense! I am proud of Grayson and Dean, too!

Nate and Jake: Thank you, I hope this was quick enough!

Anamalia-Fear: hahaha, I'm sorry, but that thing deserved it! Evil, little son of a bitch! Haha, there wasn't suppose to be any underlining meaning to that, haha, I swear.

Thank you all for reviewing. As you guys may have noticed, this is the last chapter, I am now officially done.

I just want to thank every one that has reviewed, such as Ghostwriter, Michelle P. Mistro and Daquiri, Othravenslyr, Katiemalfoy19, Applegrape8910, Leahblueeyes, Ashlyns, SamDean supernaturalfan0718, Adara-chan15, Nate and Jake, HermioneWeasley28, Spectral Scribe, Warrior of the shadow, Gator-Girl, Moonfairyhime, Kich, Nobdyptclr Dreema Azaleia Wingblade, Chaigrl, Dyrne- Faemne, Kaewi, sxybabe2, Mystery927, Long-Live-Christopher, Cassi, Supercellchaser, Whimseyrhodes, psmdevil01, Alissa, Calcium77, Mandy543, WinchesterHaunt, Hornerman, trickers Apprentice, iluvsmallville, A writer of fics, ktlane, Dawn N, Jana, anothertragicase, Akasha617, ILuvPiratesSavvy, Soon to be world renown Grace, Lara2sd, Gc Rocker Girl 13, Spikeandcharlie'slostluv, Fastfuriouschick, JPFAN, Supernatural14! WHUFH! That's 51 names! That took awhile, but I think I got everybody! Well, I just can't thank you all enough, so.. THANK YOU! Lol

Anyways, I, for the last time, hope you enjoy the ending!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Civilization," Dean sighed, fighting off the urge to run to the small town that lay in front of him.

"Yup, we made it."

"We're home," Hilary whispered, tears of happiness filling her eyes.

"So… what do we do now?" Annie said, taking a small glance at Grayson, who still had Josh's body in his arms.

"I take Josh to the mortuary, you guys get Sam to a hospital," said Grayson.

"No. No hospital," Sam whispered quietly. He had woken up a little while ago, putting Dean in an ecstatic mood. He was still being carried, too weak to walk, but he seemed much better.

"What? Sam, you have to go to a hospital," Hilary insisted.

"No, he doesn't," Dean said quietly, "I think it would be better if we were on our way."

"Dean! You can't be serious! You have to bring your brother to a hospital," Hilary carried on.

"Hilary, we've been doing this for a while. We know what is best," Dean comforted.

She only looked at them with heartbreaking eyes. "If you must. Goodbye, you guys, and thank you. I will always remember you," she said, giving each a light kiss on the cheek.

"I will, too," Annie said kindly. As much as the brothers had hated her in the beginning, she was now a friend. "Goodbye, you two. I'll miss you," she said, giving them each a hug.

"You guys come back and visit, you hear," Grayson said, lightly putting Josh down. He went over and began to shake hands with Dean, only to pull him in to a hug at the end. He did the same to Sam.

"Time to go, now Sammy," Dean said, helping his brother stand. "You can walk to the car if I help, right?"

Sam shook his head yes, and took Dean's help.

"So, you guys are just going to leave now?"

"Nope. We've got one more thing to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" A quiet, yet kind voice asked.

"Hi, is there a Maggie Harding there, please?"

Dean voice was solemn as he asked the question. His excitement of finally finding the number he was looking for was quickly disappearing

"This is she," the voice replied.

"Hi, Maggie. I… um…. I really don't know how to say this. I'm calling with terrible news… about your brother."

Dean didn't think it was going to be this hard. Sure he had known that it wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world, but he did not expect the pain, sorrow, and gut-wrenching guilt that was now attacking him.

"Josh?" she asked, he voice edged with worry, "Is he ok?"

"He was… hiking on and expedition to the summit of Mt. Elbert," Dean continued.

"Is he ok?" she asked again, nearly begging him to give her a different answer than the one she knew was to come.

"He was in a cave, and the roof collapsed," Dean said, he heart-breaking for this girl.

"Oh, Oh my god. No, oh please, god, no. Please, tell me he's ok," the tears could be heard from the thickness of her voice. She begged and pleaded.

"I am so sorry for your loss." His voice cracked.

The only sound audible on the other side of the line was sobs.

"He… he wanted me to tell you that he loved you," Dean said, lost in his own tears, "I was with him when he died. All he could think about was you. He wanted to tell you he was sorry for not keeping in touch after your parented got divorced."

"Oh my god," she cried.

"I am so very sorry."

"Thank you. Thank you for taking the time to call me."

"It was no problem, anything for Josh."

"Where… where are you? How did it happen?"

And Dean told her everything. Dean knew that she probably thought he was crazy, but all he could think about was if he was on the other end of this phone call. What if Sam had died while he was off at college? Wouldn't he want to know exactly what happened? So, he told her.

"I know you must think I'm nuts, but I swear, it's all true."

"I believe you. Can you tell the mortuary that I will be there in a couple of days?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you, thank you again. I never got your name."

"It's Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Thank you, Dean Winchester, thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get a hold of her?" Sam asked as his brother entered the small hotel room they were currently residing in.

"Yeah."

"Good," Sam said quietly, still exhausted.

"So, how long till we can get out of here?"

"As soon as your better and have gotten some rest, Sammy boy," Dean laughed, plopping down on the not-so-comfortable bed.

Sam cringed at the awful nickname, "Dean, if I was not completely drained right now, I would come over there and smother you. It is not that hard. It's SAM not SAMMY, just SAM. Now say it will me, Sam, Saaaammmmm."

"Sam…my." Dean laughed as his brother nearly blew a gasket.

"Ok, enough joking around. Go to sleep so we can get out of here, Sam," Dean said.

"Ok, just one more thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that we will never go above 10,000 again."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"And also that our next job with be somewhere in like Texas or Florida."

"Umm… ok… why?"

"Because there is no snow in places with 70 degree weather."

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Night Dean."

"Night Sam."

And so they slept, both silently praying that they would not get snowed in the hotel.

They dreamt of places with beaches and hot beaming sun, and, of course hot girls.

They, of course, deserved this moment of peace, for more hardships, pain and misery laid ahead.

And, probably, more snow.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am kindda stuck in a bittersweet moment right now. I am happy that I finished, but I am sad that I will not get to talk to all you guys anymore. I feel like I've become friends with all of you, so hopefully when I write my next story, you all come back and leave a small review, just to say hi.

Thank you all for reading my story, I am so happy that I had such a great output(or is the word input, I don't know).

For my next story I was thinking about writing about something when they were younger… maybe, I don't know yet.

Thank you all again, see you another time

Hilary


End file.
